


You're Only Naive Once

by Raenshadoe_Dragonswan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Other, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raenshadoe_Dragonswan/pseuds/Raenshadoe_Dragonswan
Summary: High School AU where the boys will get Stiles to fall for them and it doesn’t end well for Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kate Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Basic Background

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t read a story yet that includes this particular topic. I don’t believe that it’s particularly triggering, but I’m not like most people. Just be aware of the tags and what you can read.  
Conspirators/Sounding boards are Jason and Mark.  
Plot: High School AU where the boys will get Stiles to fall for them and it doesn’t end well for Stiles.  


It was good enough when you’re little and played with others on the school grounds. Children who’ll play with you when you're at school, but at home you stay with your Mom and Dad, when he isn't working. 

Stiles was happy. His Mom was his best friend. He did like playing with Scott, Derek, and the others, but they were never around after school and his mom always made sure that Stiles had some after school activities to keep the fidgety boy occupied with. Claudia would have “homework” that would keep his interest and his focus. 

She saw the signs and how the young body tried to keep up with his intelligence. She was loathed to give him any type of medicine and as long as he wasn’t too disruptive she wouldn’t. Sure it was a bit harder for the teachers to have a boy who acted his age in class, but that was children. Stiles didn’t enter any of the classes some of the other students had for example transitional first or T1 as the teacher recommended. Claudia didn’t even see the need for prekindergarten as her boy was already past most of the kids his age and well into learning to spell five to seven lettered words. It was a bad situation for the teachers as Stiles would become bored and tell them that he already knew what they were teaching and why oh why did he have to do the work when he already knew it?

Teachers ruled it as behavior issues of course and Claudia had set them straight telling them that if he’s bored give him something to do! If his in school work was completed give him something to color or more worksheets. Although she did make it clear to Stiles that the work had to be done. Getting him to comply was easy, but getting the teachers to listen? Hard. 

It wasn’t until the third grade when Stiles was enrolled into a class that had a teacher with a little more training and empathy for the students. Mrs. Green took notice of him right away and took the little boy under her care and support. When Stiles was completed with his work she would have him walk around the classroom helping other students. It kept him occupied and everyone else happier. Of course at this age most of the students didn’t mind the extra attention and help. Claudia was so grateful to the teacher and wasn’t called or emailed about Stiles unless it was the typical parent/teacher conferences or a special school event. 

This didn’t mean that his father wasn’t involved, but being a deputy meant that he kept strange hours being at the bottom of the totem pole. He would try to make all the functions with his small family, but work was new and he was trying to show himself as a competent police officer and not the rookie right out of school. He loved the size of Beacon Hills and maybe later they would move to a larger town, but for now they bought a house and they were happy.

Claudia, now that Stiles was content in school and that’s really all you can ask, she was thinking about getting a part-time job. Something that would allow her to be at home when Stiles was there. Noah would have preferred her to stay at home, but wasn’t one to stand in the way of what she wanted. She found word in helping drive elderly patients to and from appointments or shopping. It wasn’t until the migraines started that she was really glad that this was a part-time job.

At Noah’s bequest she finally went to the doctor for some type of relief after a three day migraine had laid her up in bed, but finding out later that she had frontotemporal dementia was like having a rug pulled out from under you. Noah and Claudia kept the actual diagnosis from Stiles, but not that she was ill. After much reading and research on Claudia’s part she convinced Noah that telling Stiles was the only option. They kept Stiles home from school on a Thursday and sat him down. 

~YONO~

Sitting in front of the tombstone, Stiles brushed away the leaves and dried flowers. Placing the sunflowers that he had picked himself across the base. With the car insurance due, especially with a 16 year old male on the policy, it was going to be a rather large sum and his dad didn’t have the savings for flowers and Stiles didn’t want to go to a dollar store to buy fake flowers so he made do. 

Wiping the tears off of his cheek Stiles stood, “bye Mom, love you” and walked to the jeep she had left for him. The pain was still fresh even after six years. It was getting easier now, but the pain never did lessen on this day. He still had errands to run even though he’d rather be at home under a blanket and just hide. He texted his dad and made his way to the pharmacist to pick up his latest prescription of Adderall. The generic didn’t work as well for him and Noah insisted on buying the name brand. Noah wasn’t as talented as his late wife in keeping Stiles focused. The after school activities had died with Claudia gone and sure he tried, but no one in his family was even hyper, bubbly sure, but hyper? He was always out of his depth. 

Stiles smiled sadly at the return text of “be safe” from his dad. Even though he was sixteen Noah had insisted that Stiles was to text his plans or change of plans since his driver license was new as well as driving on his own. Plus, in Noah’s personal opinion, it was the courteous and respectful thing to do. Stiles knew that he dad would visit mom’s grave later. 

Sighing, he looked back at the graveyard. His dad always told him that she would always be close as long as he kept her in his memories.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Little More Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that what Stiles does outside of school was interesting giving you a tiny peek at his home life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Joji was inspired by Mark. I'm actually older than the father figure so yes, I had to ask. 
> 
> Keep an eye out for anything triggering as always and I own NOTHING!! LOL, be safe and take care!
> 
> Not beta'd, like, at all. It could be, but all errors and wordiness is mine!!   
:)

You’re Only Naive Once

The following weekend Stiles was trying to sleep in, but it seemed that his father had a rare weekend morning off as Chicago was blaring through the house. He could hear his dad singing along with the lyrics. The sheriff definitely had an eclectic taste in music. Stretching he opened his eyes to the pile of AP homework on his desk. He definitely couldn’t get started on it with the music that loud. He knew if he complained his dad would break out the Metallic or AC/DC and told him that he had noise cancelling headphones. He knew that if his dad knew he was doing his homework the music would die down, but Stiles didn’t want to take away his dad’s fun.

Deciding that now was just as good as any to rise, Stiles rolled out of bed and did his morning ablutions. Chuckling to himself he knew that if it wasn’t for Dad he would probably, never heard of Bob Seger or even Johnny Cash. Checking his phone, Stiles signed knowing that he wasn’t going to see texts. Scott had pulled away this year. It was as if Stiles would ruin his best friends jock image. 

Walking downstairs Stiles poked his head into the kitchen and smiled going over to the coffee maker while grabbing his favorite mug and doctoring it just right. The sheriff walked in from the garage wiping his greasy hands off on a rag. The orange goop was still visible between his fingers, “morning son” he started, “would you turn down the volume a bit? The neighbor next door has a possible job for you”. Smiling, he went to the downstairs bathroom to finish washing up. 

Once seated at the table eating a bowl of cereal Noah looks at his son, “the next door neighbor just came back from the hospital. She’ll need someone to do a few errands for a few dollars here and there. If you are interested she said that you can stop by just listen for her to call out to you to come in”. The sheriff didn’t like the idea of Mrs. Jole left her door open, but then she confirmed that she had many non-lethal weapons within easy reach. The sheriff couldn’t force people to be safe, but he could lecture. The forty five plus year old woman let him say his piece with an indulgent smile on her face and patted his arm. “It’s okay. If they want me they are going to have to work for it. If they shoot me I’ll haunt their ass and be a devil on their shoulder. If nothing else I have a civilian taser” that she actually outlined in air quotes. It wasn’t like her chihuahua pitbull mix was going to be able to do anything as the owner was definitely more vicious than the dog. Stiles thought that she was great, but hadn’t known that she had been away. Knowing that his dad would tell him he waited to ask Mrs. Jole.

Nodding, Stiles rinsed his bowl and went to get dressed. A few extra dollars would go a long way to putting gas in his car. Roscoe was a thirsty jeep and it took a few extra dollars when you're driving a brick down the road, but he loved his jeep. Turning on Joji to listen too while dressing perked him up a bit as he checked his phone. Locking it and sliding it into his back pocket he went next door after waving at his dad who was washing the dishes. 

Knocking on the door he heard her loud and clear to come in, “come on it Stiles”. She was a little unnerving at times. She could just look at you and was able to tell that there was something going on. He looked around fascinated by the knights, heavy dark red curtains, and horses everywhere. He turned and smiled at her,, “how are you doing Mrs. Jole?” She was his favorite neighbor. She chuckled, “you’d think that I was an invalid with all of the fussing the doctors are doing, but I guess I’ll take it if a fine young man such as yourself is willing to help a sweet young innocent lass such as myself”. She had a sparkle to her eye that didn’t bode well for those who didn’t understand her humor. It had taken a while for even the sheriff to get used to her and he dealt with all kinds. 

“I need someone to walk Lilly and do mundane things like dusting and taking out garbage. Apparently I’m not supposed to put any weight on my foot. Who knew that a tiny bruise would turn septic and open up to reveal the innards of my foot?” she was in her recliner with the foot propped up with tubing coming out. “If it doesn’t bother you that is. I won’t ask you to change the bandages or anything. The stupid vac thingy is supposed to help, but it’s a pain in my ass.” She then had a thoughtful look on her face, “unless you would like to learn and therefore save me several hundred dollars a visit from home health?” 

Stiles just shook his head, “I don't want to see it”. She just laughed, “well you don’t know if you don’t ask. Anyway, I’m going to have to fix myself something to eat in a moment. Come on I’ll show you around and then we can agree on a price”. Stiles was confused, “didn’t you just say that you’re supposed to stay off of the foot?” Mrs. Jole grinned, “what you don’t tell them won’t hurt them....besides…” she said with that twinkle, “it’s not like I have a He-Man to help me to the restroom or anything and Lilly would sooner eat everything as opposed to fixing anything.” 

After the short tour and the negotiations Stiles walked back over to his house. He had tried to lock the door, but she wouldn’t let him as she was expecting more visitors. All he could do was shake his head when she pulled out a shotgun and smiled, “trap and skeet honey, nothing is leaving here without a plate sized hole, but if I’m feeling generous I’ll use the salt. It’s cheaper anyway, but stings like a bitch.” She just smiled as sweetly as she could with that damn sparkle and he walked out the door. He wondered several things, but did his dad know about the shotgun? Not his circus, not his monkeys he decided and as long as he announced himself he would be okay. He did notice a couple of nights later when he went over to help that she had dressed up as usual to go out drinking. The little noisy machine was zipped tied to her crutches. “Gotta get my drink on” she told him. “It’s not like I’m tied to a chair with this. That was last year with the lung thing, but I hadn’t moved here yet so you wouldn’t have known about that”. He noticed that she didn’t smoke, but there was incense around that house that he had to dust or whatnot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sepsis is very dangerous. If you have diabetes please take care of yourself and watch those sugars no matter what you feel like. It's a disease that affects every aspect of your life and every single internal organ in varying degrees. So far all medical descriptions are correct without being too descriptive.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more dialog in the next couple of chapters. I've had this and another idea on my mind. I'm sure someone else would be able to come up with a totally different view, but I'm throwing this out there for now.


End file.
